


The Return

by CMA6725



Category: Zorro (TV 1990), Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMA6725/pseuds/CMA6725
Summary: Victoria has dissapeared, Zorro had been gone for almost a year, Don Alejandro found Tornado in his courtyard and Diego... You need to read the story to find out what happened to Diego! Two-shot.
Relationships: Victoria Escalante/Diego de la Vega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made up the story but I do not own the characters, make no money out of writing and publishing it and only do it for the fun of it and for others to enjoy.

It was a long way to Monterey and Don Alejandro was beginning to feel his years. He was no longer a young man and riding for hundreds of miles was no longer as easy a feat as it had once been. Life had not turned out as he had thought.

Once, ages ago, he had this picture in his head. He, a sixty-year-old man with his loving wife, Elena Felicidad, by his side, taking care of their grandchildren, while their son, Diego, would take charge of the ranch. He never really tried to imagine his daughter-in-law, but, for a while, after his wife died and Diego had grown up, in the stories about the future his mind would tell him, she looked a lot like Victoria. What an absurd idea, he chided himself. The only man she ever had eyes for was Zorro. She didn't even care enough for Diego to stay and help take care of him. Not even the fact that he took a bullet meant for her mattered much, after all. No, she was never meant to be his daughter-in-law, just like his amazing, talented and handsome son was never meant to be a real father. At least he had been one for Felipe, Don Alejandro thought as he resigned himself to the idea of one day leaving the deaf and mute young man alone in the world, even if with a great fortune.

Oh, Victoria! He silently exclaimed, his thoughts turning towards the beautiful daughter of his heart.

Nobody had understood her decision to leave. Nor had they understood why she didn't tell anyone that she was going away or what was her destination. One day, as the people of Los Angeles entered the tavern, they found a chubby man called Senor Manolo welcoming them, and his wife preparing the meals. The shock was so great that many wondered if they were in Los Angeles or another town. The Alcalde had demanded they prove that they had the right to be there, and they showed him the sales contract signed by Victoria a week before her departure. She had sold her inheritance and her home. When the Manolos arrived, left in the middle of the night, after everyone was asleep. All she had taken, besides the money, were her clothes, a couple of blankets, her small box of valuable possessions and her two mares.

De Soto had sent patrols to find her, claiming she hadn't paid the tax he was due on property sales, but really, mostly because, just like everyone else in the pueblo – including the lancers who started to only eat at the garrison's canteen - he missed her cooking. Don Alejandro himself had left Diego's side to search for her with his vaqueros, but nobody managed to find her. It was like she had vanished into thin air.

After a while, while crime multiplied and several lancers were harmed while performing their duties, people started realizing Zorro might not be around anymore, either. When he didn't oppose some new absurd taxes De Soto concocted and failed to protect an innocent farmer from a flogging and the Portillo family from three bandits who took tall they had, everybody reached the only possible conclusion they could reach: Victoria had most probably run away with the man they knew as Zorro.

The strange part was, however, that Zorro had been seen by the lancers after Victoria's disappearance, which made the Alcalde suspect that neither he, nor the taverness were too far away. Many, however, speculated that the reports were false, since the masked man had not been seen in the pueblo for over four months at that point. True, he hadn't been really needed until the new taxes were imposed, but, as things stood, people just couldn't believe that he'd abandon them if he was still around.

The generally-agreed conclusion was, thus, that he had made sure that Victoria was safely away from Los Angeles, somewhere nobody might even think of looking, and he followed her later. That conclusion had also been much debated, at first, until, about three months earlier, Tornado showed up at the De la Vega Hacienda. Attached to his saddle horn was a message from Zorro, asking Don Alejandro to take good care of his stallion. Nobody could get close to him, though, at least not until Felipe tried. The young man had a gift with horses, and his adoptive grandfather couldn't be prouder.

The timing of all these events, though, was what bothered the old don. Why had Zorro waited for so long to follow Victoria and, if he had been in Los Angeles for all that time, why had he not come to their aid when his help was needed? Unless… perhaps he had followed her sooner, but left Tornado with someone else, to only be released when it was safe to do so, the old don considered.

"Finally, Patron! We've arrived!" Bernardo, his new head vaquero told him, pointing towards El Presido de Monterey, visible on top of a hill situated about a mile in front of them.

Don Alejandro nodded and helped his men guide the heard towards the outskirts of the presidio where the houses and plaza constituting the small town developed around the military fort were.

ZZZ

The De la Vega cattle were all sold by the end of the second day of the auction, and, while his men handled the deliveries, Don Alejandro took the chance to schedule an audience with the Governor for the following day, then went to visit a friend of his, whose hacienda was located some five miles outside of the small pueblo.

"Two years, my friend! It's been two years already, since I last saw you!" Don Gael greeted as his friend and his men arrived. About nine years younger than Don Alejandro, he had also been in the military before finally settling down in the remote colony, but had, since then, managed to become one of the most successful horse breeders in Alta California. "You are staying a few days, I hope! We have much to catch up on!"

"Not more than a day, I'm afraid." Don Alejandro replied after embracing him. "Since my business here is concluded, I'd like to return home as soon as possible."

"Nonsense! I'm sure you can take some time off your duties. And, if I may say so, you need it! Look at you, Alejandro! You look ten years older than you did the last time you visited."

"The last time I visited… Seems like a lifetime ago, Gael." The don answered sadly. "So many things happened since then…"

"Yes… I know… I'm sorry about Diego, Alejandro. You always complained about him but, from, in the end, he proved to be quite a brave man. Not many are willing to put themselves in the way of bullets like your son did."

"He was brave, my friend! I will never stop regretting all the things I said to and about him over the years. I had misjudged my son so very much, and there's nothing I can do now to take it all back. It's also why I need to return as soon as possible. I wouldn't have left at all, but Felipe insisted I needed to. "

His voice and entire demeanor was gloomy and his friend decided to stop tormenting him with questions that could achieve nothing more but sadden the old don even further.

"How about I show you my newest acquisitions?" He asked. "I just bought two of the most beautiful mares I have ever seen. Come!" Don Gael urged Don Alejandro.

The Los Angelino smiled in acknowledgment of his friend's efforts to cheer him up, and followed him to the corral.

"Look at them run!" Don Gael told him.

"They are truly magnificent, my friend!" Don Alejandro agreed. "Where on Earth have you found such creatures?"

"I've got them from a breeder in San Jose. He has three more, just as beautiful, but pricy, as well. They were four thousand pesos each but for the others he asks five thousand each or twelve for the three of them."

"That is quite steep! My prize stallion, Emilio is worth five." The old don replied. "But, considering that I now have the most magnificent stallion in California, perhaps I should consider buying them…"

"I know you are proud of Emilio, but I doubt he is the best horse in the territory, Alejandro!"

"It's not Emilio I am talking about, although I am, certainly, quite proud of him! It's Tornado!"

"Isn't that the name of the stallion the Legendary Zorro is riding?"

"The one and the same. Zorro left, and Tornado just wandered into my courtyard one day with a message from his master asking me to take care of him. Considering his fame and stamina, that horse is worth at least double as much as Emilio. Five times thieves have tried to steal him in the past three months, but nobody ever made it. One of the gangs, he took down himself, God only knows how, leaving it to the lancers to do little more than collect the men and return the other horses they had stolen."

"Incredible! So you are now the proud owner of California's most famous – or infamous, I should say – stallion."

"I am, and he truly is and amazing creature. I can't imagine how Zorro could give up such an incredible animal."

"Now I regret having told you about those mares. But, perhaps, your Tornado would like to meet mine, also! They are, as you said, magnificent!"

"I will think about it, my friend." Don Alejandro promised.

ZZZ

The following day, after his audience with the Governor, Don Alejandro took two of his vaqueros with him, sending the others back to Los Angeles, and headed for San Jose, where he intended to buy the mares his friend had praised, should they still be for sale.

It was a long ride and they had to spend the night at the Mission Santa Clara. The following day, however, they woke up at dawn, and arrived at their destination before lunchtime. Leaving his men to go to the tavern and have their meal, Don Alejandro headed towards the outskirts of the town, where the hacienda he was looking for was located.

"Victoria? Is that really you, my dear?" The old don asked the young woman he saw by the side of the road, as they were both exiting the pueblo.

She startled and turned around to look at him. That was when he saw the baby in her arms.

"Don Alejandro!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in Monterey, visiting a friend, and he mentioned that an acquaintance of his had three good mares to sale. So I've come to San Jose to see them. I'm hoping to make a good purchase." He replied as he stopped the horse and dismounted. "But I was not expecting to find you here! I am so relieved you are fine, my dear, but why didn't you let us know when you left? Why did you leave?" He asked, concern and relief clear in his voice.

The don was looking at the baby in her arms with some curiosity so she decided to make the introductions.

"Don Alejandro, this is Isabel. My daughter." She told him.

"Your daughter? I didn't know you were married! Congratulations, Victoria!" He smiled, getting close to her to see the baby.

"No… I'm not married!" She replied, suddenly avoiding Don Alejandro's eyes.

"You're not? But… I see… I thought you ran away with Zorro. We all thought so. He didn't marry you?"

"No... I haven't seen him in nine months and twelve days." She looked at him worriedly.

"I see… Ah… But he went away around the same time as you have. You didn't go away together?"

"We did not, Don Alejandro… I left because I realized I was pregnant, and I didn't want my children to be used against him."

"Children?"

"I had twins." She said with a smile. "A boy and a girl. The boy is with the friends I am staying with. Isabel seemed a bit ill, so I had to take her to see a doctor." She explained. "She's fine, though. Apparently I'm just overprotective…"

"I see!" Don Alejandro replied with a grin.

"Zorro is really gone, Don Alejandro?"

"Well, nobody has seen him since around the time you left. Perhaps even before that. I can't even remember the last time he's been to the pueblo."

"I… I thought I was doing what was best for him. It was all my fault, Don Alejandro! I seduced him… I was hoping to force his hand. I was tired of waiting. But then, I changed my mind and forbade him to tell me who he was until he thought it was time for me to know. When he did not come to me the following night and, most of all, when I realized I was pregnant, I knew I had made a terrible mistake. I endangered him and myself. So I left because I didn't want to force him to do something that might lead to his death. And De Soto… if he ever finds out that I had Zorro's babies, who knows what he'll do?"

"Nothing, Victoria." Don Alejandro told her as they were strolling towards an adobe house situated about half a mile from the pueblo. "De Soto will do nothing, since he is no longer Alcalde. In fact, he's probably half-way to Spain right now."

"He… He left?"

"Not on his own accord… But that's a long story."

"Diego… Is he still…"

"Alive? Yes… although it's not much of a life he's living. Sometimes I find myself hoping he'd die instead of lingering on like that, trapped in his own mind, as Doctor Hernandez describes his situation."

"Don't say that… As long as he's alive, there is still hope. Is there really no progress? None at all?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear. I don't think he'll ever wake up."

"Dios! I hoped… I am so sorry, Don Alejandro!" Victoria uttered.

"So am I, my dear… Things didn't exactly go as we though they would, did they? You didn't marry the man you loved, and I never got my grandchildren… I never will…"

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stay longer to help with Diego. I always kept him in my prayers. But… When I realized I was pregnant… All I could think about was that De Soto would use me and that pregnancy to get Zorro. So I sold the tavern, took everything I had, and left. I haven't even told the man I loved. But, as I said, I haven't seen him since the night we spent together. Maybe he tried to visit but Diego was shot the next day, and I was at the hacienda most of the time the following two months…"

"Victoria, my dear… Would you care to have dinner with me at the tavern? I feel like we have a lot to talk about." Don Alejandro told her.

"I… I can't, Don Alejandro! I'm a new mother. I gave birth only two weeks ago. But I stay in that house, over there." She indicated the adobe building in front of them. "Won't you come have lunch with me and the friends I live with? I can introduce you to my son. I named him Alejandro, after you."

"That… I would be honored, my dear." He agreed whole-heartedly, just as two young women passing them by greeted Victoria as Senora Garcia.

"Garcia was my mother's name." She explained. "I thought it wiser to tell everyone I was a widow, rather than an unmarried mother-to-be."

"That was a very good decision." He agreed. "If only I had known. I was so worried about you, Victoria. You were always like a daughter to me, my dear, and I couldn't understand how you could just leave like that, not even caring about Diego anymore. I was so disappointed… But I understand now."

"It was the hardest thing I had to do, Don Alejandro. Leave Diego, you and Felipe as I did. But I thought Zorro had the right idea. If nobody knows, nobody can harm one in order to make them talk. And the truth is, I didn't know how you would look at me if you found out what I did…"

"It takes two to make a child. And, while I was raised a certain way… I can't blame you, and I can't blame him. We all owe too much to the man, and I know how long the two of you have been waiting to be together. I'm sure he would have married you long ago had it not been for men like De Soto, and Ramone before him. But I can't understand why he has not managed to contact you after… and I can't understand where he's gone."

"I can't understand a few things, either… Miguel, Antonia, may I introduce Don Alejandro de la Vega?" She greeted her friends as they came to greet them.

"It's an honor, Senor!" Miguel uttered, shaking hands with Don Alejandro, just before the caballero bowed to kiss the woman's hand.

"I invited Don Alejandro to have lunch with us." Victoria informed them.

"You are most welcome!" Antonia said shyly, addressing the old don. "Victoria made arroz con pollo! It's delicious!"

"I did miss her cooking!" He informed his hostess, while Victoria took her daughter to her room and placed her in the crib she shared with her brother.

Don Alejandro remained in the hallway looking around. The house was small but large enough for the two families. The entrance led straight into the kitchen where the working table was also used by the three young people to have their meals. Right from the hallway was the room shared by Victoria's friends, and her room was off to the left from the kitchen.

The owners of the house, Miguel and Antonia Arollo had been married for three years but they didn't yet have children, so both were more than happy to fuss over Victoria's twins. The young women had known each other since they were children, having attended school in Los Angeles together, before Antonia's parents left for San Jose.

When she had no idea who to turn to, the taverness headed north and, in San Jose looked for her old friend, who did not hesitate in offering her a room when finding out about her predicament. Blessed with a kind, understanding husband, the two became Victoria's protectors and surrogate family at the time she most needed one.

Don Alejandro smiled at seeing her once more going around the kitchen, heating the food and squeezing oranges, while her friend laid out the table, inviting Don Alejandro to sit between her and Victoria.

"You need to tell us all about Los Angeles! I haven't been there since I was twelve, but Victoria always made sure to tell me all the news in her letters." Antonia opened the discussion as they all sat down to eat.

"Well… As I had already mentioned to Victoria, the most important news is that our Alcalde, Ignacio de Soto, left for Spain about three months ago." He started and Victoria turned all her attention towards him although, every few seconds, she glanced towards the crib her babies were sharing, just to make sure they were still sleeping. "About two or three months after you left, Victoria - I told you Zorro had not been seen in Los Angeles for a while - De Soto had tried to lure him out when people first came up with the idea that he had left. His absence only served to confirm that he had, indeed left the territory.

"After a flogging none of us could prevent, my friend, Emilio Sandero, and I organized a resistance. We managed to prevent him from further abusing the poor peasants but we got ourselves arrested a few times. I was almost executed, had Felipe and Emilio not organized our vaqueros to demand my release. As you can imagine, De Soto was quite angry, but had little choice but to give in.

"I think that's when he came up with the stupidest plan he's ever come up with. Deciding to both take his revenge on us and, at the same time, make sure Zorro was gone, that spiteful man made a deal with some bandits. His men spent weeks trying to capture them and, after they finally succeeded, our former Alcalde released them, asking, in return, for the thugs to attack our haciendas. Mine and Emilio's. So, they first headed for the Sandero estate, and burned down the main house and one of the barns. My friend's youngest son almost died in the fire, and he, as well as four of his servants was injured.

"Then, they tried to burn down my house with all of us inside it, but Felipe found out and warned me in time. My vaqueros and myself made sure they would never harm anyone again. Six of the thugs died in the confrontation at my hacienda. My men Juan and Esteban were injured. Juan almost lost his leg and remains with a permanent limp but, at least, he's alive. And I will make sure he will lack for nothing for as long as I live. That man saved both me and Diego that day. Esteban had a nasty arm burn, but he's managed to recover almost completely.

"The one upside, though, was that we captured two of the thugs, and they confessed to De Soto's hand in the attack. So I had my men take them to Monterey. Don Emilio and some of his own men accompanied them, and gave testimony. In the end, about a month or so later, the Governor had no choice other than to arrest the Alcalde for his actions. He was sent back to Madrid in chains, and Mendoza appointed temporary Alcalde until a new one is to be sent."

"Mexican?" Miguel asked, everyone looking inquisitively towards Don Alejandro.

"Si. Mexico declared its independence a few months back. A ship carrying troops arrived in Monterey just yesterday, while I was there, to take over the administration of the Californias. The Governor is soon to be replaced, as well, and, from what I was able to find out, they intend to allow the pueblos to self-govern. At least the new authorities have no interest in making any reform here, for now and only care for the transition to take place peacefully, Gracias a Dios! In fact, we are now even allowed to trade legally with any nation, so I confess to be unexpectedly optimistic about the developments."

"So… De Soto is truly no longer Alcalde? No longer in California?" Victoria asked.

"No. And I did ask the new Commander of the Presido in Monterey yesterday about Zorro's situation. From what he said, those who stood against the Spanish authorities were granted full pardons, and are to be considered Mexican heroes. As long as he does not raise arms against the Mexican authorities, your masked man is free."

Victoria sighed and suddenly became aware that she was crying, as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"That also mean you may come home now." He added, grinning at her.

"I… I can't, Don Alejandro!" She said, eventually. "What will people say? What will they think of me? An unmarried mother… And what am I to do in Los Angeles? I already sold the tavern."

"My dear, everyone in Los Angeles loves you. We all miss you terribly, and if anyone dares say anything unkind to you, that person will have to deal with me! As for the tavern, the couple you sold it to did not manage to make it profitable. It is not as popular a meeting place as it used to be. I think they might be convinced to sell it back to you rather easily. I can lend you the money, if you need it."

A cry was heard from the other room at that point.

"I'll go check on Alejandrito!" Victoria said.


	2. Chapter 2

Don Alejandro prolonged his stay in San Jose for a few more days, until he managed to convince Victoria to accompany him back to Los Angeles. All it really took, though, was the right argument, for she agreed as soon as he pointed out that, if Zorro left because of her departure, her return might mean his, as well, and they could finally be together.

Travelling with two newborn babies and three new mares was not easy, however, so the 360 miles journey took them almost two weeks to complete. Since Victoria did not have a place to stay in the pueblo, Don Alejandro convinced her to occupy one of the rooms at the hacienda, assuring her that the baby screams she feared would bother everyone would, in fact, be a welcome change for the hacienda and its inhabitants. He even joked that, perhaps, they might wake Diego up.

During the long trip Victoria avoided asking the old don about his comatose son, but made sure to find out all that his vaqueros knew about her friend's condition. She dreaded seeing him, however, fearing he was but a shadow of the man he had once been.

She had stood by his side for a little over two months. The days after he was shot had been the hardest, everyone expecting him to die at any moment. Those first days she did little more than cry and blame herself for her friend's predicament. It may have not been she who had fired the gun, but it was she who had chased the drunkard away that morning, without even considering that the man, in his inebriated state, might decide to harm her.

Victoria had not seen Diego come in, since her head was high in the clouds that day. All she could think about was Zorro and the night they had just spent together. He had wanted to tell her who he was, but she decided he should only do that when he was good and ready to do so. Yet here she was, almost a year later, mother of his children, but still ignorant about the true identity of the man who had fathered them.

She did know the identity of the man who had saved her life, though. From what others had told her, Diego had barely entered the tavern when the drunkard returned, pointing a gun in her direction. She was serving customers at a table near the bar, but her back was turned towards him. The man pressed the trigger and her friend saved her life at the price of his own. True, his heart was, perhaps, still beating, and the doctor had managed to find a way to keep feeding him. But from every other viewpoint, he was gone.

ZZZ

The stagecoach from Monterey passed them some forty miles south of Mission San Buenaventura. Don Alejandro tried, at that point, to convince Victoria to make the rest of the journey by stagecoach since there were two free places and it was a more comfortable travel option than her wagon, but the young woman stubbornly refused to leave his side.

"Is that the stagecoach?" Don Alejandro asked his men.

"We'll go check, Patron! You should stay here with the Senorita in case there's trouble." Bernardo decided, and made his way towards it, accompanied by the other vaquero who had remained with them.

The men first checked it was not a trap and, at not seeing any bandits nearby, they carefully checked the stagecoach and headed back to where they had left their employer.

"It's empty, Patron. But it's the same one we saw yesterday, and it doesn't appear to have been damaged." They related upon their return. "The horses are gone and so are the passengers, the driver, and the luggage it was transporting."

Don Alejandor nodded and, sending Bernardo ahead and leaving Pedro, his other man, to follow some fifty feet behind them, he decided they should continue their journey. Just as he and Victoria reached the coach and stopped for a better inspection, three Mexican soldiers also arrived, dragging four horses behind them.

"Buenas tardes!" Don Alejandro greeted them a little suspiciously. "Do you know what happened here?"

"The stagecoach was attacked, Senor." Their leader, a short, black-haired, olive-skinned corporal informed them. "The Alcalde sent us to take it to Los Angeles."

"You are from the Los Angeles garrison?" Pablo asked, having approached the haciendado fearing he might be in danger from the soldiers.

"We are, Senor!" The Corporal replied as his men were harnessing the horses. "I am Corporal Arenas. My men and I have been sent to reinforce the garrison, but we'll be leaving for Monterey soon. The lancers in Los Angeles have all decided to pledge their allegiance to the Mexican Empire, so they will not need us for much longer. Certainly not with the new Alcalde!"

"There's a new Alcalde? Who?" Don Alejandro questioned just as several explosions were heard few hundred feet north of where they were.

"That must be them!" The Corporal told his men. "Santos, take the stagecoach to the place the Alcalde instructed. Gustavo and I will go see if we are needed in freeing the prisoners."

"Si, Corporal!" The man answered and soon disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Senores, Senora, you should be on your way, but be careful. There are still a few bandits in the area, although they are hesitant to attack since they had found out that the new Alcalde used to be Zorro. Should you encounter them, just make sure to stay alive, and we will help if you need us." With those parting words, the two soldiers left Don Alejandro, Victoria and the vaqueros, heading straight in the direction from where the explosions were heard.

"Zorro is the new Alcalde?" Victoria wondered, looking hopeful towards her elderly companion.

"If that is so, we couldn't have returned at a better time. But, right now, we should be on our way!" Don Alejandro decided, signaling his men to start moving.

They reached the hacienda without any further incident. The vaqueros headed for the stables with the horses, while Don Alejandro helped Victoria climb down off the covered wagon which had carried her and the children to their destination. To Don Alejandro's surprise, there was nobody there to welcome them, so he helped Victoria take the babies to the library, and went to find Maria, his housekeeper.

A few minutes later she heard more horses in the courtyard. Just as she headed towards the door to see who it was, Diego walked in. He looked just as she remembered him before the shootout and they both froze in place, just staring at each other, tears forming in their eyes.

"Victoria?" He asked hesitantly.

"Diego!" She exclaimed as she rushed into his open arms, and started sobbing against his chest.

"You're back. When Felipe told me you were gone, I was afraid I'd never see you again, mi amor!" He told her.

Victoria opened her eyes and jerked her head to look at him when she heard the endearment. She wanted to question him, but the words did not come. So she just stood there, looking dumbfounded into his eyes.

Diego was utterly happy to see her and already lacked the practice to pretend as he had for so many years. From his perspective, everybody already knew the truth about him, so he assumed she did, as well.

Alejandrito started crying at that precise moment, and Victoria had to let go of him and return to her babies. Diego followed flabbergasted and stared at her as she took the boy to her left breast, turning away from him in order to feed the infant.

"Can you try to calm Isabel?" She asked over her shoulder when the girl stared protesting having been waken up in such a noisy way. "All you have to do is rock her in your arms, and she'll stop crying in a bit."

Diego moved to the armchair in which the woman he loved had left her baby girl, and picked her up. The baby stopped crying instantly.

"We are parents?" Diego asked, looking intently into his daughter's familiar blue eyes.

"Parents?" Victoria questioned the use of the plural, turning around and back again in embarrassment at Diego seeing her naked breast.

"We did make love… the night before I was shot…" He replied.

Victoria's heart rate accelerated and her breathing became harder, but the surprise she felt at his words was too great for her to be able to form an answer. Diego? Dios! He's… Was all she could think of as everything fell into place, and she finally understood why had Zorro not visited her, nor had he been seen in the pueblo.

"Zorro?" She just managed to ask, in a whisper, as she again turned towards him.

Diego looked at her and nodded. "You didn't know? It's not why you've returned?"

"No." She said among sobs. "I… Your father found me… convinced me to return…"

"Diego?" Don Alejandro stated rather than asked, open-mouthed.

"Father!" The tall caballero exclaimed as his parent tried to embrace him but found it difficult due to the baby in his son's arms.

"How? When?" The old don inquired.

"I woke up a few days after you left. Felipe sent a messenger to Monterey to inform you, but the man didn't find you. A day before he got back the other vaqueros arrived with news that you would be delayed a couple of weeks. I am so happy to see you, Father!"

"I am happy to see you, as well, Diego! So happy! You have no idea how desperate I was at the thought that I would never again talk to my only son!" Don Alejandro's tears started falling, and Isabel started crying at that moment, re-claiming Diego's attention.

"It's alright, my darling!" He said in a soothing tone, trying to calm her down. "You are home now." As he said that, he raised his head to look at Victoria. The young woman had covered herself with a shawl and when her eyes met Diego's she just nodded in a mixture of sobs and laughter which caused Don Alejandro to wonder what he had missed.

"Excuse me, Alcalde," Corporal Arenas called from the entrance to the hacienda. Diego turned towards him. "Lieutenant Mendoza asked me to ask you if you'd like to take the statement from the passengers and the bandits yourself."

"No, Corporal." Diego replied. "Tell the Lieutenant I trust him to do it."

"Si, Alcalde!" The man uttered as he stepped out, wondering about what he had just intruded on.

"Alcalde?" Don Alejandro asked his son.

"We had free elections about two weeks ago, just after the Mexican troops arrived. I was barely able to ride a horse at the time, but the people insisted that I accept the office." Diego explained.

"Wait… We met the Corporal on our way here. He said the new Alcalde was Zorro!" Don Alejandro exclaimed, still just as puzzled.

"Father… I was Zorro." The tall caballero uttered with a smile as his father stared at him wide-eyed.

Don Alejandro felt his legs give out under him and leaned against a nearby wall, looking around the room, then returning his attention on his son. "Wait… But… Are you saying that… that the twins are my grandchildren?"

Both Diego and Victoria couldn't avoid a chuckle at that conclusion as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Yes. I believe that is exactly what I am saying!" Diego agreed with his father's conclusion. "And I'd like nothing better than to finally marry their mother, if she'll have me!"

"I believe I had already answered that question years ago." Victoria answered. "I just had no idea it was you to whom I made that promise."

"And now that you know?"

"I want to marry you even more! Oh, God, Diego! I'm so glad it's you! Almost as glad as I am to see that you've recovered."

"I'll send Felipe to ask the padre to marry us, right away, in that case…"

"If you find him!" Don Alejandro remarked.

"I think I know exactly where he is." Diego grinned. "Felipe! Could you come up here?" He called, loud enough for the younger man to hear him in the cave.

A few moments later, Felipe emerged through the hidden door in the fireplace.

"How did he…?" Don Alejandro wondered.

"Felipe has been able to hear since he was twelve. We kept it a secret so that he could help me in my mission as Zorro." Diego informed his father.

"I see. Any other surprises you have for me, Son?"

"There's a secret cave behind that fireplace and Felipe can also talk. Just a few words so far, but he is getting better at it." Diego mentioned, and Felipe grinned at his grandfather and at Victoria.

"That's wonderful, Felipe!" She exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Happy you home!" Felipe uttered in a faint voice.

Don Alejandro took him into his arms, and squeezed him until he felt he couldn't breathe. "Just one more question, Son," he then added, letting go of his grandson and turning towards the tall caballero. "Is all this real, or is it a dream?"

Diego smiled and, handing his daughter to his adopted son, hugged his father as the old don started crying in earnest. "Both, I suppose." He answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Dear readers, hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And yes, I drew some inspiration for it from one of my personal favs (i.e. Sacrifice), just in case you were wondering .
> 
> Once more, I owe my thanks to La Cuidadora for correcting the text and offering her input on the narative.


End file.
